1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a grounding block electrical connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,822 to Van Baelen discloses a terminal junction system for electrical conductors with a connector that has a housing, a contact strip, a retainer, a seating insert, and a cover plate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,384 to Lawrence discloses an electrical terminal held together by rivets and having a bus bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,187 to Brygger discloses vent holes on a flexible section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,388 to Beamenderfer et al. discloses signal contacts joined to a ground bus and rivets formed integral with a housing block used to project through pilot holes in the ground bus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,830 to Lockard discloses an electrical connector with an insulator block positioned in an overmolded housing and a forward housing member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,852 to Blanchet discloses an electrical connector with an inner cap, an outer cap, and a cover. U.S. Pat. No. 28,710 to Finkelstein discloses a molded socket for an electrical harness. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are also cited for general interest: 5,104,329; 4,767,346; 4,871,321; 5,040,998; 5,102,353; 5,112,251; 4,568,133; 4,585,285; 4,531,796; 4,655,518; 2,892,173; 3,182,278; 4,220,385; 4,356,344 and 4,725,242.